Dragon Ball Z
|Doragon Bōru Zetto}} is the second anime adaptation of the manga, set five years after Gokū defeats Piccolo at the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai and his marriage to Chi-Chi. The series aired on Japan's from April 25, 1989 until January 31, 1996 and was produced by . In 2009, ''Dragon Ball Z was re-released in a remastered format called |Doragon Bōru Kai|lit meaning=Dragon Ball Revised}}. It aired from 2009 until 2011 and again from 2014 until the present. Dubbed In 1995, licensed ''Dragon Ball Z for an English-language release in North America. This dub of Dragon Ball Z had mandated cuts to content and length, which reduced the first 67 episodes to 53.Dragon Ball Z Funimation/ dub, episodes 1-53 (1-67 uncut) The series premiered in the U.S. on September 13, 1996 in first-run syndication, but was cancelled after two seasons due to a lack of interest from syndication companies.Pioneer announces last Dragonball Z release November 14, 1998 On August 31, 1998, re-runs of the cancelled dub began airing on as part of the channel's weekday afternoon programming block . Due to the success of these re-runs on Toonami, Funimation resumed production on Dragon Ball Z's English dub by themselves, but could no longer afford the services of Ocean Studios without Saban's financial assistance. This led to Funimation creating its own in-house voice cast at their -based studio, as well as a new background score composed by . This new dub featured less censorship (due to fewer restrictions on cable programming) and premiered on Cartoon Network's Toonami from September 13, 1999 to April 7, 2003; continuing in re-runs through 2008. Sagas The anime sagas served as the names for each individual season of the Dragon Ball Z anime. They were named during the DVD release for the series. The anime sagas are as follows: * Saiyan Saga * Namek and Captain Ginyu Sagas * Frieza Saga * Garlic Jr., Trunks, and Androids Sagas * Imperfect Cell and Perfect Cell Sagas * Cell Games Saga * Great Saiyaman and World Tournament Sagas * Babidi and Majin Buu Sagas * Fusion and Kid Buu Sagas Movies * Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan!! * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Guy * Dragon Ball Z: A Super Decisive Battle for Earth * Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest * Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! 10 Billion Powerful Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans * Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight * Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy * Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Can't Rest * Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One Who'll Win * Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Gokū Won't Do It, Who Will? * Dragon Ball Z: God and God * Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" See also * Dragon Ball Z Abridged References Category:Anime Category:Dragon Ball